Delicate Truths of Lilies
by xEssentialSoulx
Summary: Pam has a child before she is turned. She makes a difficult decision that she thought was best for her child. She later learns that might not of been the case. Paric. Rated M for safety. Dark Fic. Abuse. AU. Chapter 7 Posted!
1. Prologue

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

Delicate Truths of Lilies

Prologue

* * *

Pam took in the foul sewage smelling air as she walked along the cobblestone streets, of San Francisco. Her swollen stomach caught the disgusted glances of bystanders. She moved around the peddlers selling their wares as women sneered at her, whispering amongst themselves as they passed by. In response, she held her head a little higher, stood a little straighter, and even smiled at them. What right did they have to act superior to her? Unlike these women, which basically were the property of their husbands? She was independent, she owned her own property and ran her own business. Granted, it was still against polite society for women to own their own property, be unmarried, and enjoy sex. It didn't help that she was also a whore, whores might have been on the richer side, but were also one of the lowest forms of status. Whores and children of whores were instantly labeled as the plight of society. They would never really be able to rise above their stations, even if they worked hard to achieve their fortunes. Their parentage would always be looming over them like a never dissipating dark cloud.

"Miss De Boufort!"

Pam turned to see a woman slightly older then herself jogging towards her. The woman was in a deep green long sleeved, high collared gown. Her black lace boots thumped lightly on the cobblestone. Her graying dark hair was pulled back into a semi tight bun, few tendrils hung around her face. This woman was exactly what society expected a lady to be. Everything Pam was not.

"Mrs. Tailor." Pam said, smiling at the woman.

Mrs. Tailor smiled at Pam, "I told you, call me, Ruth."

"Very, well, Mrs. Tailor." Pam said as she began walking again. The other woman walked along beside her; unafraid of the snickers coming from the disgusted passersby, "But only if you call me Pam."

"Very well," Ruth said linking her arm around Pam's, "You look amazing, as usual, Miss. Pam."

Pam laughed, "Why Mrs. Ruth, I feel far from amazing."

She felt quite huge, really, she hated the way pregnancy had changed her body. It made her very self-conscious, even when she did her best to hide it behind a corset.

As she walked all the men who visited her would pretend not to see her as the wives on their arms turned up their noses. The men would always briefly catch her eye, before they turned away. She couldn't help but wonder, for a brief moment, which of these "gentlemen" fathered her illegitimate child. Even if she knew who the father was, she knew that they would deny her child until the day they died. That thought made Pam's heart sink.

"Miss. Pam?" Ruth lightly pulled on her arm, tugging Pam's from her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Pam bit her lip and smiled at Ruth, "Of course. Did you say something about tea?"

Ruth laughed, "Come on."

With that Ruth guided Pam through a door and found them a table instantly. When Pam tries to find some place to sit in a place like this, they tend to give her a run round. Pam hated the looks people gave Ruth every time they saw Pam with her. It made Pam feel like she had a disease that she could pass on at any moment of contact. Ruth was such a respectable sweet girl, who never seemed to notice the disapproving glances.

She was married to Mathew Tailor, his last name gave away his chosen profession because that's what his father did, and his father before him. It was a monotonous cycle. As Pam sipped tea with her friend, her gaze drifted out the window. She could see the children, barefoot, covered in filth, ill-fitting clothes as they begged for food, change or selling small items from baskets. It made her cringe, would this become her child's fate when she grew too old? Her profession and money were fleeting, they could be jerked out from beneath her at any moment. Pam was so preoccupied with her thoughts she barely noticed Ruth leave the table.

She saw Thomas, a little boy, that was the son of one of the women who worked for Pam at the brothel. He waved at her through the window, she smiled and waved back at him. He looked so cute in his little gentlemen's outfit, that his mother had made just for him on his birthday. She jumped a little when something thudded against the glass. Shouts were heard as Thomas jerked around and burst into a full blown run. Three of the "upper class" boys dashed passed the window in the direction little Thomas ran.

Pam was on her feet in seconds and was out the door as quick as her feet would carry her. "Thomas! Thomas!" she cried as she briefly stopped and looked around for the little dark haired boy. When shouts floated from around the corner, she followed them as fast as she could. When the boys finally came into view, horror crossed her face. "THOMAS! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The the three boys continued to kick little Tomas with everything they had, Thomas covered his face and cried. As Pam drew closer the boys scattered, leaving Thomas bleeding in a heap on the filthy street. While other adults only watched as they passed. No one was going to help the son of a whore who dressed above his station. It was just not acceptable. Boys would just be boys.

"FILTHY WHORE!" One of the boys shouted as he rounded the corner. Pam helped the boy sit up, the moment he latched his arms around her neck, she heaved him up into her arms. His clothes were torn, bloody and covered with filth. He had a pretty good sized cut on his forehead, but from what she could tell nothing was broken.

"Good Heavens!" Ruth cried as she saw Pam moving towards her, "What happened?"

"Some little bastards…" Pam began as an old woman scoffed at her language. Pam glared at her as the old woman frowned at the sight of little Thomas.

"You people!" The old woman spat, pointing an old wrinkled boney finger at Pam, "Should be ashamed, condemning your children to the likes of that. People like you don't deserve them! You disgust me! The child that grows within you will suffer the same fate as that little boy!"

Ruth stepped between Pam and the old woman, "Don't you need to finish your shopping, Mrs. Williams?"

The old woman sneered at Ruth, "Hanging out with the likes of her will ruin you, Mrs. Tailor."

"She's better company then with the so called, "ladies" like you!" Ruth said, biting back her anger. Ladies after all were meant to be genteel and delicate.

The old woman scoffed, and walked away, and whispers erupted from the street's spectators. Truthfully, that's why Ruth admired Pam so much! Unlike Ruth, Pam was bold, confident and frankly spoke her mind without fear. Ruth loved how strong and independent Pam was; she was not going to allow her existence to be validated by a man. Which is exactly what Ruth did, she married Mathew because that's what ladies did, it wasn't because she married him for love. Mathew had just enough money to pay her father off, their marriage was merely a transaction between men.

Ruth followed Pam to the brothel, and without hesitation crossed into a domain that a lady was never meant to enter.

* * *

There you go everyone! I tried to keep as accurate to the time period as possible, sorry if I fudged it some. The title is subject to change! What do you think? Please Review and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 1

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

Delicate Truths of Lilies

Chapter 1

* * *

Pam carefully unlaced the corset from around her, taking in her first full breath of the day, by allowing her stomach expanded upon its release from its restrictive prison. The child within her always seemed to take a liking to her lungs while she wore the corset, making it even harder for her to breathe. She could hear Ruth aide in the care of little Thomas, as she told his mother how to care for the wounds. Ruth's father had been a doctor so she knew a thing or two about it, contrary to the fact she was female, so there was no way she could possibly learn anything about medicine other than of course midwifery. However, its not like her father let her finish because he quickly married her off to Mathew Tailor who thought it was improper for her to do such things.

She ran her fingers across her stomach, as the child within her stretched outward towards her touch. For a brief moment, an almost joy like feeling occupied within Pam's chest, as the reality slowly struck her, she was a whore. Not only was she a whore, but she was a whore who loathed children. They were cruel tiny creatures who hid behind the safety of their parents, while they mocked people like Thomas, who had done them no wrong. It's not like Pam had any idea on how to care for a child, especially one so small. The old woman, Mrs. Williams, had been right. She had condemned this helpless baby to a life of torment. No one was ever truly kind to the child of a whore, except for maybe Ruth. Ruth was such a kind, loving soul, she would do what she believed was right, even if it meant nearly defying society, by becoming friends with a whore, at the risk of damaging her reputation.

Putting on her robe, she glanced at her stomach once again. How much longer did she have? Perhaps in that moment she wondered if she could possibly find some way to save the child from the cruelty's of the world because of its unfortunate parentage? Though she couldn't quite figure out why she was concerned for its well being when a few weeks ago, she was determined to leave it in an alley somewhere, and let fate take the child's life into its own hands.

A light tap on the door, stirred Pam from her thoughts, "Come in."

She knew by the sound of the knock it was Ruth, the moment she saw Pam with Thomas she became concerned, not only for Thomas but for Pam as well.

"How's Thomas?" Pam asked, the moment she had placed Thomas on the bar, she moved aside to allow Ruth and his mother to examine him. For some reason seeing little Thomas like that made her uneasy about her own child's safety, even though she had no intention of mothering the child. Leaving it for dead seemed like the best solution for her child, to spare it the agony of its life with her as its mother. She never could pinpoint why seeing little Thomas in such a state frightened her so, even though she was used to seeing people treated like this.

"If it hadn't been for you," Ruth said, looking Pam over with concern shining in her brown eyes, "He would have been in much worse condition. He will be fine, though he may end up with a light scar."

Pam nodded, "I am glad he will be alright." Ruth moved closer to Pam, "Miss. Pam, are you alright? Please sit."

She did as she was told, for once. Her feet ached so terribly, and ever since she carried Thomas her back has been sore. He wasn't heavy, maybe it was the pace, all she knew that she was now considerably uncomfortable.

"Do you mind if I…?" Ruth began as Pam managed to place her feet on the bed. "Go ahead." She said laying back. Pam tried to relax as Ruth's hands pressed upon her stomach. Truthfully, it kind of hurt whenever Ruth would press down on her stomach with her fingers as she tried to feel the baby. The baby had of course stopped moving the moment Ruth touched Pam's stomach.

"Everything seems fine. At least it feels that way." Ruth said, smiling gently at Pam. "It feels like your child is possibly or will be in the birthing position soon. It might not be long before you go into labor, Miss. Pam."

"Thank you." Pam said, forcing herself to sit up, Ruth had to aide her a little. "How long?"

"I'd give it maybe a few weeks." Ruth said, thoughtfully. "However, I am not a doctor so I could be entirely wrong." She laughed a little as she stood up.

After Ruth left, Pam lay in her bed, as she remembered something her grandmother once told her. Truthfully Pam never believed much of what her grandmother said about the subject, since Pam despised her own mother so. However, tonight, for the first time she briefly wondered if her grandmother had been right, when she had told Pam long ago…

" _Pam, remember, once you get married and have children, remember to cherish them, because before they enter this world they choose their mother. So when you deliver your first child to your last, remember that child specifically chose you to be its mother."_

Why with any given say so would have Pam chose such a woman to be her mother? Then again Pam was known to make a lot of poor choices in her youth.

The child within Pam began to move, she felt it seconds before she was able to see the movements the baby made from beneath her skin. When she placed her palm flat upon her bulging abdomen, only applying a little pressure, within mere moments one of the baby's appendages, she couldn't be sure if it was a hand or a foot; momentarily made contact with the palm of her hand. Her grandmother's words echoed through her mind as the child within her continued to make contact with her palm no matter where she placed it.

"Why me?" Pam couldn't help but ask herself, as she lay back on her pillow, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't help but feel that at any given moment she might cry, as her fingers subconsciously trail along her stomach as the baby responded softly to her touch. "Why would this child choose me to be its mother?"

Tears slowly found their way onto Pam's cheeks, staining her flesh as they left behind clear trails as more tears dripped from her lashes.

* * *

There you go everyone! There's chapter 2! Not to worry guys I have the next chapter of A Mother's Unconditional Love in the works. I had my first test in my class today, so I've been trying to study. I should have that next chapter up soon. Possibly Wednesday at the latest. What do you think Pam is going to do? Can she handle motherhood? Will Pam handle any decision she makes well? Until next time! Please Read and Review! Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 2

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

Delicate Truths of Lilies

Chapter 2

* * *

Pam shifted uncomfortable in her nightie, the twinges of pain were becoming more frequent. The level of discomfort only intensified as the night wore on they became almost unbearable. A light tap on the door, irritated her immensely, "What the fuck do you want!?"

When the door creaked open there stood Lucy. God, why did it have to be Lucy? " I brought you cool water and a damp rag. How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic!" Pam said sarcastically as another wave of pain struck her. Lucy placed a damp cloth on Pam's forehead, as she cried out in pain. "It'll be over soon, Madam."

"Lucy," Pam said through clinched teeth, "be a dear. And. Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me."

Lucy did as she was asked and left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

Time seemed to tick by slowly, so slowly that Pam was almost certain it had come to a complete cease. She could see no end to this intensifying pain. In fact, for a moment, she thought she could have died from it; at this point she would of been welcoming death with open arms. Every time Pam believed the pain couldn't get any worse it did. Perhaps she was being punished, why else would this hurt so much?

"You're getting there, Madam!" One of the girls cried, from beneath her legs. Pam frankly, couldn't tell who was in her room at this point, many of the girls continued to come in and out checking on her. She no longer bothered to pay much attention to them.

Finally, after several more hours of this eternal agony, "I need to push!"

One girl remained up at Pam's head, dabbing her forehead with a damp cloth. The other girl, however, lingered between her legs, ready to catch the baby when it finally exiled itself from her exhausted body. She did as she stated, she began to push. She felt as though her body was being torn in half.

"I see the head, Madam! Your baby is coming!" the girl cried as Pam pushed again. It felt as though every time she pushed the baby inside her wouldn't budge. Tears rimmed her eyes and graced her cheeks as she pushed again, "Just get it out!"

With that she felt the baby's head finally slip free from her body. "YOU CAN DO IT MADAM! KEEP PUSHING!" the girl at her head encouraged. Pam really wanted to just choke the life out of her in that moment if she didn't shut up. Her enthusiasm enraged Pam, who could be excited about this amount of pain for any reason.

She cried out again as another contraction struck her as she continued to push, for what seemed like days when she finally felt the child slip from her body. Pam's head collapsed, eyes closed onto the pillow beneath her head as she continued to take in large gulps of air. After a few moments a faint strong cry, floated up to her ears. Pam kept her eyes closed as she tried to drown the world out; it was all too much. However, she was unable to drown out the three little words she was not yet ready to hear, "It's a girl."

Everyone gushed about how beautiful the baby was.

"What are you going to call her?"

Pam never answered them, she just laid there with her eyes closed drowning out everything around her. The only thing Pam couldn't seem to drown out was the cries of the baby, her baby. Once Pam and the infant were cleaned up, everyone left Pam laying perfectly still with her newborn, alone. They had once attempted to help Pam but she refused to move, as she took in deep even breaths. The women began to wonder if she has fallen asleep or if she was on the verge of some sort of manic episode.

Time passed so slowly as the baby in the room continued to whimper and cry. After a moment Pam heard someone enter the room. The voice belonged to Lucy, "You can't just lie there, Madam. This little girl needs her mother." Anger fueled within Pam, who was Lucy to tell her what she needed to be doing, but she refused to respond.

Pam felt the bed shift a little as Lucy placed something next to her. Once the door closed, Pam was flooded with relief. Then she felt it, something soft brushed the flesh of her arm. Alarm filled Pam as her lips trembled as her eyes slowly opened. Turning her head in the direction the contact came from, she caught sight of her own blue eyes gazing back at her. Her breath hitched, as she stared into those innocent eyes, that were unaware of the cruelty's of the world and of the selfishness of the woman she may have chosen to be her mother.

Pam's trembling fingers gently ran down the infant's skin, her heart ceased within her chest, when the infant's tiny hand wound its way around her index finger.

"Hi." Pam whispered softly as she gazed at the infant before her. With trembling hands, she gently lifted the tiny baby into her arms. A small smile touched the corner of her lips as she held the child close to her. She was so frail, so innocent and so helpless. Everything Pam never really was. She rocked the infant slowly back and forth, a gently shushing sound escaped her lips as she prepared to feed the child.

As Pam fed the child, she gazed downward at the baby's face, even though she knew what she was going to do, she couldn't leave the child, her child, the only thing that truly and briefly belonged to her nameless. She pondered names, but none of them felt fitting or right on her tongue.

Pam remained locked in her room, considering names the whole day, holding her child, the one thing in this world that was really truly hers. She held the child close to her for hours, till she fell asleep holding her deeply slumbering baby in her embrace.

When night fell and everyone was asleep, Pam fed the baby and carefully dressed, her body was extremely sore but she managed. The walk was going to be painful but she would have to endure. Stripping one of the quilts off the bed, she wrapped the child snugly in the warmth of the quilt. Holding the child safely in her arms, she slipped out of her bedroom and out of the brothel with barely a sound.

The wind was like ice against her face as she walked through the night, holding her infant close to her firmly, before she left her baby's life to fate. She walked through the empty dirty streets as the wind pulling at her loose hair behind her. Pam walked, snuggling the child close to her for warmth. When had it gotten so cold? She hadn't noticed before? She continued to follow the cobblestone streets lit solely by the light of the moon.

Pam's pace slowed when the baby in her arms began to whimper. She gently bounced the baby as she saw Thomas's mother do frequently when he was this small. The baby's blue eyes held Pam's as she walked. In a soft voice Pam began to sing softly, in hopes to soothe her child back to sleep….

 _When another's voice thou hearest,_

 _With a sad and gentle tone,_

 _Let its sound but waken, dearest,_

 _Memory of my love alone!_

 _When in stranger lands thou meetest_

 _Warm, true hearts, which welcome thee,_

 _Let each friendly look thou greetest_

 _Seem a message, Love, from me!_

 _When night's quiet sky is o'er thee,_

 _When the pale stars dimly burn,_

 _Dream that one is watching for thee,_

 _Who but lives for thy return!_

 _Wheresoe'er thy steps are roving,_

 _Night or day, by land or sea,_

 _Think of her, whose life of loving_

 _Is but one long thought of thee!_

Turning into an an alleyway, with her now slumbering child in her arms, her pace slowed even more as she walked towards an empty wood crate, as she committed the baby's face into her memory. Gently she placed the sleeping baby carefully into the weather warn crate. Pam secured the blanket around the baby, before gently running the edge of her fingertips along her child's face. Reaching back, she unhitched the jewelry from from around her neck. She stared at the locket, turning it over and over in between her fingers. When her eyes fell upon the flower engraved on the front of the locket.

"Lily." Pam whispered softly before looking back at her slumbering child within the crate. With trembling fingers, she slipped the locket into the blanket that shrouded her child from the cold. Stroking the child's plump cheeks with her fingers one last time.

"Good bye," she whispered quietly, as she leaned forward and kissed her child's cheek for the first and final time, "Lily."

With one last hesitation, she looked back into the alley at the crate before turning and walked out of the child's life forever.

* * *

There you go everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ok, guys, the song Pam sang is an actual song from like 1833 so it's older than the 1900s by quite a bit but I thought it was perfect! The song was called written by someone called Lady Durrffin and I have no idea what the title is… unless its really just entitled Song. I came across it online and loved it! I tried my very best to keep Pam as in character as possible, while trying to keep the emotions realistic. I don't think anyone even Pam could just abandon a baby without some kind of emotion or hesitation. Even if you hate kids. Unless they are a sociopath or something. I hope I did good. This chapter was particularly difficult to write. What did you think? Please review and have a great day!


	4. Chapter 3

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

Delicate Truths of Lilies

Chapter 3

* * *

Pam woke to the sounds of footsteps entering the basement. Lifting the lid, she sat up and stretched a little. She glanced over to see Eric stepping off the final stair and onto the basement floor, as she climbed out of her coffin. He was followed by two humans, who struggled to bring a new coffin down the stairs.

"I don't recall ordering a new coffin." Pam said as she watched the humans nearly drop it onto the stairs.

"You didn't." Eric said matter of fact, as he instructed the two human men on to where to place it.

"Then what the hell is it doing here?" Pam asked, as she folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow at Eric.

"We are having a guest." Eric said nonchalantly, "Bill should have her here before the sun sets. Now I have business I need to complete before she arrives."

Before she could question Eric further, he was gone, a frustrated sigh escaped Pam as she ignored the two humans and continued to prepare herself for the night.

This night continued like any other. Until it was time to close and Bill Compton walked through the door. That's when everything in Pam's world forever changed.

She stood next to Eric, who rested on his throne, as Bill Compton entered Fangtasia. "Is she here?" Eric asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"I don't see why we have to take her in." Pam scoffed it was just another responsibility for her, that she clearly didn't want. The two men ignored her.

"She is." Bill stated, "She's outside with Jessica and Tara. She's skittish."

"A skittish vampire?" Eric leaned back in his chair, glancing at Pam who frowned.

Bill continued, "We believe her maker made her to have someone to control. Nothing more than something he could torture. As king of Louisiana I cannot allow such discrepancies to continue. I believed it was best to remove her from the situation until it is fully investigated. I believe, placing her in the hands of the sheriff would be the safest place for her until the further notice."

"Very well." Eric said, crossing his legs. "Bring her in."

"Jessica!" Bill called turning his attention to the entrance of Fangtasia. The door opened slowly, Jessica entered first coxing the other girl to enter. Pam's eyes locked on Jessica and the girl followed her across the threshold and into her world. Tara followed after them with a frown on her face as she moved to stand next to her maker.  
The girl that allowed Jessica to lead her by the hand, she looked like a frightened little creature waiting to be devoured by a predator. Her steps were slow, in fact, she only shuffled her feet as she kept her eyes cast down to the floor. She wore a shabby discolored white dress, that was torn, filthy and hung low off one shoulder, the dress was clearly several sizes too big. Her skin looked chalky as if she hadn't been fed properly in a long time. Perhaps just enough blood was given to barely keep her alive. Her long blonde hair was disheveled, and looked as if she hadn't washed it in days. It almost looked for a second as Jessica placed an arm around the girl that she was holding her up, she flinched away from Jessica's touch briefly. However, her eyes never left the floor, they remained locked on it as if she were to look up the world would swallow her up.

Jessica guided her closer, her voice was gentle, "These are the people who are going to be taking care of you for now. Would you like to meet them?"

The girl never spoke, but she slowly lifted her eyes, but she never met the gazes of either of them. She had blue eyes that would have been beautiful if there seemed to be any life within them.

Eric stood up, the moment he did, she shrank back a little, but kept her eyes upward.

"My Name is Eric Northman, this is my progeny Pamela, and you have already met her progeny, Tara." The girl never spoke, she just shifted her gaze to each person he gestured to them. "Would you like to have a seat?"

The girl sank to the floor in response, once again casting her eyes back downward. Jessica frowned as she looked at Tara, who shook her head. "Does she have a name?" Pam asked, she could tell if she asked the girl she wouldn't answer her.

"We are not sure." Bill said, looking down at the girl. "We can't get her to speak. It was a struggle to bring her here. It was like she's never really seen the outside world before. I leave her in your care."

"They are going to take care of you now." Jessica said, moving away, the girl almost whimpered as Jessica stepped away from her.

"You will be safe here." Bill said reassuringly. With that Bill put an arm around a reluctant Jessica and guided her out of Fangtasia.

Pam walked behind the bar, careful not to get too close as she walked past the frightened young girl, who automatically flinched away from her. The girl looked to maybe be around the age of sixteen when she was changed, but Pam couldn't really tell ages anymore so she wasn't sure. She pulled out a bag of actual blood from the fridge and popped it into the microwave. They always kept actual blood on hand for when they needed it. She could the trembles moving from the girl's tiny body. Once the microwave beeped, the girl jumped in terror. What had been done to this girl?

She walked slowly up to the quivering little girl, and lowered herself to her level as she held the bag of blood out towards her. "Drink."

The girl didn't move, but her fangs extending outwardly at the sight of the blood. "It's alright." Pam said, trying to hide her frustration. The girl didn't move. "Are you not hungry?"

Pam lay the blood on the floor in front of the girl and backed away. Before Pam could turn around to return to Eric's side, the little frightened girl lunged forward like a starved animal. Piercing the bag with her teeth, and sucking the blood as if it would vanish from in between her fingers if she didn't. With just that one little bag of blood, some of the chalkiness of her skin vanished, but it didn't help the fear that swelled within the frame of the little girl.

Pam remained unaware, in that moment, of just how much that this little girl would change her life.

* * *

A/N: Ok guys. There is this chapter. I am not too sure how I feel about this chapter. I may go back in and add more. If I do, I will notify you. How is Pam and Eric going to be able to deal with such a frightened girl? What happened to her? Will Pam and Eric be able to bring her back from the 'dead'?


	5. Chapter 4

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

Delicate Truths of Lilies

Chapter 4

* * *

Pam shifted in her coffin before surrendering to the fact she wasn't going to sleep a whole lot, she opened her coffin lid and sat up. She glanced over at Tara's coffin and then over at the newest addition. She rubbed her eyes in frustration as she remembered, the first night, they tried to get the girl in the damn thing. It was like she was terrified of it, after she finally got into it; she slept with the damn lid open. Tara had closed it after she was asleep, not long after it was closed; Pam was rudely awakened by a piercing scream of unadulterated terror. When Pam opened the lid the girl bolted up and barreled out, almost knocking Pam off her feet in the process.

She silently climbed from her coffin and drifted over to where the new girl was to be sleeping. Carefully, she lifted the lid and she cursed under her breath. It was empty. When she was ready to head upstairs to look for the girl, she noticed a foot barely sticking out from behind the casket. Walking around to find the girl curled up, almost into a ball on the hard cement floor; her blonde hair sprawled around her face sleeping soundly. Pam sighed and with vampire speed she went into the closet where Ginger stores some of her human things. Inside Pam knew there was a blanket, Ginger uses in the winter when the heater in that junk car of hers isn't working. With vampire speed she was back draping the blanket over the girls sleeping form. With that, she returned to her casket and tried to drift back off to sleep.

The sound of Ginger moving around upstairs stirred Pam from her slumber. Pam stretched and yawned as she set up. The girl stood at the foot of her coffin, a blanket draped over her shoulders, almost touching the ground, as she peered curiously upward towards the sound of Ginger's movements.

"It's just Ginger." Pam said, climbing out of her coffin, "Don't eat her, she works here."

The girl looked at Pam wide eyed as if she was surprised a human and vampires could co-exist in the same environment. As she climbed from her coffin, the girl instantly sank to the floor and cast down her eyes. Pam cocked an eyebrow at the girl. Why did she keep doing that? Pam, Eric and Tara had asked her to stop several times and what in the fucking hell was this girl's name! She was getting ready just to call her girl.

Pam seized the girl by her arms and jerked her upward onto her feet, "You never bow to anyone! You fucking understand me! You are a vampire and it's time you fucking act like it. Look at me when I am talking to you! Look at me damn it!"

The girl's blue eyes fearfully drifted up to Pam's but she held Pam's gaze without flinching. "Good. Have I made myself clear?"

The girl slowly nodded, as Tara rose from her coffin and stretched, "You are terrifying that poor girl, Pam."

Pam shot Tara a look before releasing the blonde's arms, "Find her something to wear."

With that, Pam disappeared up the stairs. Tara rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about her. Her bark is a lot worse than her bite, unless of course you piss her off." The girl dropped her gaze and nodded.

Tara rummaged through the clothes and selected an outfit for herself and the girl. Tara lifted the girl's chin so that her eyes would meet Tara's brown ones. "I don't know what happened to you before you came here, but as long as you are here, you are safe. I can promise you that. When you feel ready to come upstairs. There will be loud music and a lot of people, but it's a good place to work."

With that Tara changed her clothes and dashed upstairs at vampire speed. She watched Tara leave and stared down at the little black dress Tara had selected for her. Why were these people being so nice to her, but in the beginning, her maker was nice to her too. He had promised to make her into a good girl; she didn't deserve all the kindness these vampires were showing her. She wasn't going to lie and say she missed being treated like dirt under someone's feet, because she didn't. She did, however; wonder how long it would take them to decide she was bad as well? She tried to be a good girl, she really did, but she always seems to fall short.

She remained downstairs for a long time listening to the music thumping loudly from upstairs. She stood slowly, dressed and made her way upstairs. The outfit was a little big in some places, but it wasn't falling off of her like the other dress. When she opened the door to the club, her senses were overwhelmed by the energy pulsating through the room. She weaved between people who watched her as she passed. Her eyes drifted up to Tara, who twirled around a pole. Tara smiled at her as she continued to dance. She couldn't help herself it, the pole was the one thing that seemed familiar to her, and thats what she thought she needed familiarity.

Pam watched closely as the girl climbed up on a block and slowly wound her fingers around the pole. The girl twirled around it slowly, allowing her body to take control. getting lost in the music. Her moves were so fluid, so seductive that people turned from Tara to watch her for a moment. Tara stopped briefly in awe. This girl acted so afraid that she was going to be eaten and yet, here she was, twirling and making love to the pole as if she owned it. As if it was the one thing she understood in the room.

Pam cocked an eyebrow and watched from behind the bar, how a girl like that could like that move so fluidly as if she's done for years. The girl didn't seem the type, she seemed so fragile and meek that Pam was almost astonished. Perhaps there was more to this nameless girl who meets the eye.

Pam's fangs extended as Eric jumped to his feet; their attention was instantly on the man who entered the bar.

The man that entered looked pretty young, maybe early thirties, his dark hair hung over his eyes. The man wore a deep green wife beater and a pair of hideous denims. His boots were covered in dirt as he grinned devilishly at his progeny.

"There you are, my girl." His voice dripped with sickening sweetness. The young blonde froze in place, and stared in the direction her maker had entered. "I see you are having a good old time, Harlot." His voice sounded far superior then how he dressed.

Eric, Tara and Pam were instantly between the young blonde and her poor excuse for a maker.

"What are you doing here?" Eric snarled dangerously, "You are not welcome here. Get Out."

The man smiled innocently, "Why I came to see my progeny of course. Got to make sure you are taking good care of her."

Eric stepped forward threateningly, "I will not ask you again Mr. Delacroix. Get the fuck out of my bar!"

"Please, Mr. Northman." He said politely, "Call me, Ambrose. Mr. Compton said I could visit my progeny. Call him if you don't believe me."

Eric snarled and was on his phone within seconds, he cursed under his breath and put his phone back into his pocket it, "Damn it Bill! Let him see her."

Pam retracted her fangs and stood next to Eric; they both glared and stood with their arms folded.

"I missed my sweet girl." Ambrose said, tracing his fingers through her blonde hair. The girl's blue eyes instantly dropped to the floor as he looked at her, "Have you been a good girl, just like I taught you."

She nodded slowly, "That's a my girl." When he leaned forward and kissed the blonde's forehead, shivers climbed up Pam's spine.

"I have been trying to take good care of her." Ambrose's voice was laced with concern, "You see, when I found her the poor girl had no one. Her mother was some woman; I forget her name, which was strung up. My poor girl probably doesn't even remember her human name. She was so traumatized by the whole ordeal."

Pam saw something switch within the girl's blue eyes as she continued to glare down at the floor. "It was Ruth."

Ambrose sneered angrily, "Excuse me!?"

The young blonde looked up at him for the first time, still not meeting his gaze; her voice was still meek, but louder than it was before. "My mother's name was Ruth."

He chuckled darkly, "Are you sure? Next, you're going to tell me you remember your name before I saved you from the streets. When you haven't remembered in nearly a hundred years."

"My name…" She said, squaring her shoulders, trying to hide the fact she was afraid, "My Name is Lily."

Ambrose smiled darkly at the young blonde, something within his voice changed, "You forget your place, little one. Perhaps you need to be reminded as to where you truly belong."

When he stepped closer she instantly sank to the floor and dropped her gaze. "You shall pay for your insolence child. However, it is cute that you think you remember these things." He chuckled at her as if to say _there her goes remembering stuff all wrong again._

When he raised his hand to strike her, Eric appeared between them and seized the man's arm. "It's time to get out of my bar, before I throw you out."

"Very Well." He glared at the blonde on the floor at his feet, they were ruining her. "She will be returned to me soon enough!"

He would have to remedy this behavior as soon as possible. With that, he left the bar.

* * *

A/N: There is this chapter. What do you think? How does everyone feel about Ambrose's Delacroix? Will Pam and Eric allow her to return to him? Hope you liked this chapter. Until next time, Please Review and have a great day!


	6. Chapter 5

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

Delicate Truths of Lilies

Chapter 5

* * *

"So you can speak." Eric said as he turned around to face the girl, named Lily. She nodded slowly, as Eric helped her to her feet. Eric glanced over at Pam, who only stared at the girl as if she was lost at the sight of her. As he watched Pam suddenly the room around him shifted, and he was once again in his castle. Pam was no longer standing before him, but instead it was now his mother looking back at him. Eric stood in awe before the room shifted back to reality.

Eric stared at Lily in awe, he had not seen his mother in a thousand years. He wiped the tears away quickly. "What was that?" Lily held her hand closed to her body and kept her gaze at her feet. When she spoke her voice was very meek and low, "Sorry."

"What did you just do to me?" Eric asked, watching the girl continue to stare at her feet. He stepped forward, cupped her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his, his voice was gentle and soothing, "Answer me."

Lily bit her lip before she spoke, "It was a memory. Your memory."

"You tapped into my memory?" Eric questioned, glancing over at Pam, who had moved closer to him. The more she watched Lily the more familiar she felt to Pam, though she had never laid eyes upon her before. Something about her mannerisms at times reminded her of someone, but she couldn't place who. She only really began to notice it recently since Lily had finally slowly began to open up.

"I didn't mean to!" Lily said in a meek panic, "sometimes I can't control it and it leaks out."

"Is that all you can do?" Tara asked, watching Eric and Lily. She shook her head, "No… I can manipulate them and make it someone's reality."

"How do you mean?" Tara asked as Lily walked over and took Tara's hand. Everyone in the room watched Fangtasia slowly fade and they suddenly found them outside become a beautiful golden meadow…

When Tara looked down at her attire she was no longer herself, her hands had gotten smaller, she was in a little pink sun dress she hasn't been able to wear since she was six. She looked at Pam and Eric perplexed. They looked just as in shock as she was. The grass in the field was tall and the sun shone down brightly warming her skin. It felt nice, she almost forgot what it felt like to have the sun on her flesh.

"TARA, HELP ME!"

Tara's head jerked her gaze away from Pam at the sound of Sookie's voice. Before Tara could stop herself, she was in motion, she could see the large dog barreling towards her best friend. By the time she reached Sookie, she was too late, her blood was scattered along the grass and she lay limp. The dog had mangled her before it disappeared from sight.

That was when the grass beneath Tara's feet vanished, along with the blood spatter and Sookie's mangled lifeless body. Tears ran down Tara's face as she slowly found herself once again standing on the other side of the bar in Fangtasia. "I need to call, Sookie." She said, wiping the blood from her cheeks as she disappeared from view.

Pam eyed Lily closely, there was something about her, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Surely there was no way. It just couldn't be, could it?

Later that night, Pam dreamed of a friend she hadn't seen in years, she had thought of her often enough, because other than Eric, or even Tara, she was the only true person she considered family. Her laugh was what Pam liked to remember most, it was just infectious. Pam could never figure out while she smiled so much, it was rare to ever see her without one. Truthfully, Ruth had truly been her only friend when she was human. She always liked to try and make Pam see the bright side of life, even when Pam couldn't.

Pam awoke to the sound of whimpering, just like she had every night since Lily arrived, well, except for the first night, that night she'd been rudely awakened by screaming. She sighed and climbed from her coffin, once again she found Lily half curled in the fetal position on the cement floor, except this time there were streaks of red upon her face. Draping Ginger's blanket over the girl's sleeping form like she had every night since she had arrived, though couldn't help but feel the need to almost protect her, like she did Tara, or help but wonder what the hell her asshole of a maker had done to her.

She looked up to see Tara watching her from her coffin, "We can't let her go back there, Pam. We need to help her."

She looked back at the sleeping blonde, "If she doesn't tell us anything, we can't help her. She will end up right back with him."

Tara sighed, "We have to find a way to help her, Pam. We can't just hand her back to that monster. He's done something to her, I know you and Eric see it too."

Pam nodded, "I see it, but as I said, unless she lets us help her there is nothing we can do. We are taking to Bill's tonight, if she doesn't open up I'm afraid she will be placed back in her maker's care."

Tara growled in frustration, "This is bullshit!"

When they arrived at the Compton manor, Lily, lied to nearly every question Bill posed to her. Pam noticed that every time Bill would question about her maker, her body would stiffen. Pam could almost smell the distinct fragrance of terror radiating off of her. She would only look at her hands when she would reluctantly answer him. The anger built within Pam, but it exploded from Tara. "Why are you lying!" Tara demanded, jumping to her feet. Lily jumped at Tara's sudden movements, flinching away from her as if she expected Tara to strike her for doing what she had been ordered by her maker to do.

Bill sighed, "I am going to have to send you back to your maker, so if you are lying to me, I cannot help you."

She only nodded her head, he was good to her, he took her in when no one else would. No one was ever going to love her like her maker did. He only did those things to her because he loved her and he wanted to teach her to be good.

"Bill," Pam said, standing up, "Can Eric and speak to you alone?"

"Certainly," Bill said, standing up as he watched Lily eye his piano, she had been sneaking glances at it through the whole conversation. "Go ahead and play it. I don't mind." He said as he followed Eric and Pam out of the house.

Lily slowly lifted the lid from the hidden piano keys and ran her fingers across it carefully. As she gently pressed on one of the keys, the piano responded instantly to her demands. As she played her world slowly vanished, closing her eyes, she allowed herself to become lost in the music that surrounded her in its protective embrace. For brief, moment she was a child again, safe in her mother's house, for a moment she believe she could smell the food her mother was cooking. Lily was so engulfed in her playing she had briefly forgotten about everyone and everything. She was entirely unaware that anyone could see her through the window, or the fact that she was subconsciously bringing the ghost of her memories to life.

Pam watched Lily play through the window, Pam recognized that song, though she couldn't remember where she had heard it. As she watched the young blonde play, she observed the girls posture and demeanor change almost instantly. Pam watched as Bill and Eric argued about what to do with Lily. There had only been one person, Pam knew who carried herself so gracefully when she played the piano. Lily's voice echoed in Pam's head as the realization struck her, "My mother's name was Ruth."

That's who Lily reminded her of, her little habits, behaviors when she was happy, it was all Ruth. The tears slowly welled behind Pam's lashes, as her chest ached. That song, Lily was playing now had been Ruth's favorite. Lily's mother had been her best friend, Ruth. How had she not noticed before.

"Oh My God." Pam whispered as the tears slipped unwarranted down the flesh of her cheeks. For that brief moment she couldn't stop them.

* * *

A/N: Alright guys, there's this chapter. I tried to keep everyone in character. Hope I did well. Do you think Pam finally made the connection? Will Lily be forced to return to her maker? Oh guys if you like this story, go check out the alternate version of this, I called it, "Truths That Lilies Know". It's the exact same story you are just getting from Lily's perspective. You will get to see what happened to her before Bill took her to stay with Pam, Eric and Tara. You will get to see her inner struggle with the whole thing basically, since it is from her point of view. No worries though this story is staying up the way it is, third person POV and all. LOL! Until next time, please Review and have a great day!


	7. Chapter 6

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

Delicate Truths of Lilies

Chapter 6

* * *

Pam stared through the window at young girl, what were the chances that her best friend, Ruth ended up with a daughter, named Lily. She watched the image of Ruth, Lily had subconsciously brought to life, dance around the room with a small child in her arms. She closed her eyes as she listened to the echo of the little girl's laugh, it was so joyous, so innocent.

"Pam?" Eric's voice caused her to open her eyes again. She looked at Bill with a hint of dangerous traces in her voice, "She is not going back…"

Bill folded his arms and looked at Pam, "I don't have enough evidence to keep her from going back, unless you know something we don't."

Pam looked at Eric, who waited a little surprised by her demand, as she looked back at the young girl in the window, "Because, I think… she's mine…"

Eric dropped his arms and gazed at Pam. "What are you talking about, Pam." Bill said, glancing back over at the girl playing his piano beautifully, "Her maker is Ambrose…"

"I am not her maker!" Pam snapped, "But she's mine. She's mine by blood… I gave birth to her…"

Eric stared at Pam astonished, "You hate kids…"

"No shit." Pam said irritably. Lily was supposed to be her secret, the only secret she would ever keep from Eric and nevertheless, she was staring through the window at a child she threw away, because she couldn't be responsible for another person's life, and by some coil of vindictive providence here was the child she thought she would never see again. This young girl was not just some poor soul Pam could easily despise, it was her child. Pam had given this girl, her life, had felt her as a baby growing and moving within her body. She subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach, "She is NOT going anywhere. Understand?"

With that Pam was back inside the house, trying to decide what to do about this whole debacle…

"You play that beautifully." Jessica said as the sound of the piano music faded away. "It is safe to talk here, no one will harm you here, I swear."

After a brief pause Lily spoke, "Thank you, my mom taught me. She played much better than I do." Pam peered into the room, she could see the way Lily's eyes light up when she spoke of Ruth before they would become very somber and sad.

"You really miss her, huh?" Jessica said in more of a statement sort of way as she brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"More than you know." Lily sighed and frowned, "It's my fault she's dead…"

Pam sucked in a deep breath, what could of happened to Ruth that would have been something Lily could be blaming herself for?

"What was she like?" Jessica asked, trying to get Lily to think of something happy.

"She was the most amazing mother anyone could ask for." Lily said with a smile as she looked down at her hands. "She took the time to teach me piano, even if I was a little difficult to teach. I was a rather rambunctious child. She taught me to read and ride a horse. She loved me more than anyone."

"What about your dad?" Jessica asked as Lily bit her lip, Pam continued to watch and listen.

Lily shifted uncomfortably as sorrow crossed her features, "My father, hated me. I could never do anything right when it came to pleasing him. In fact, I never succeeded."

"How could your own father, hate you." Jessica asked, astonished, her dad was a real asshole, but even Jessica knew he loved her somewhere deep down.

Lily sighed wiping a tear away, "I wasn't his child. In fact, I wasn't really Mama's child. That's why he hated me."

Jessica remained quite as Lily paused as if doubting herself. Jessica leaned forward, "Go on, you can say whatever you want to here. It's not good to hold it all in, Lily."

She closed her eyes and smiled at the sound of her name, "It's been a long time since people have said my name."

Jessica raised an eyebrow, "He doesn't call you by your name?"

"No." Lily said, looking away. "He doesn't."

"Tell me more about your mother." Jessica said smiling softly at her.

"My mother, took me in when she didn't have too. She was a saint." Lily said, closing her eyes as she remembered her mother.

"She found me in an alleyway. Wrapped in a blanket, the only thing she found with me was a locket. That's how she got my name, the locket had a Lily on it."

Jessica watched as Lily smiled, "I really loved my mom."

"Do you know anything about your birth mother?" Jessica asked.

Lily smiled at her, "My mom told me about her. My mom knew her, she recognized the locket. She told me my birth mother was a strong, amazing woman who was not afraid of defying society. She was an independent woman, and my mother wished she could have been more like her. She hoped that I would turn out like my birth mother too."

Lily sighed, "Then she was taken away from me and there was nothing I could do to save her…"

"What happened," Jessica asked, as Lily wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
"She killed my father…. poisoned him… if she hadn't of defended me she wouldn't of been publicly hung from the gallows…" Tears rolled down Lily's cheeks.

"She should of left me in the alley where she found me… if she had, she wouldn't of died like that."

Jessica reached over to soothe Lily, but she just jerked away. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Pam was out of the house and out the front door and paced rapidly in front of Eric and Bill, who discussed what they should do.

"What's the matter, Pam." Eric asked, watching her pace. Bill frowned, "I am sorry, Eric. I don't have a choice." The moment he pulled out his cell phone, Pam's fangs extended.

"SHE IS NOT LEAVING FANGTASIA!" Pam snapped angrily, "She IS my child and I will now allow you to take her from me!"

* * *

There's this chapter guys. Do you like it? There is something about it, I just don't like. Sorry it's so short. Will Pam be able to keep Lily from going back to her maker? Will Ambrose make another appearance? Will they be able to protect her from him or will he be able to get his hands on her? Until next time, please review and have a great day.


	8. Chapter 7

A Disclaimer: I don't own any True Blood characters, just the Ocs.

True Blood

Delicate Truths of Lilies

Chapter 7

* * *

Pam was awakened by the sound of a blood curdling scream, when she set up, she saw Tara, gazing back at her with the same baffled expression. When they came upstairs Ginger had her back to them peering through the open entrance door. "Ginger!" Pam snapped, "What is going on?"

Ginger turned to look at Pam and Tara with her hand covering her mouth, "It's a dog."

Pam and Tara looked at each other, as Pam raised her eyebrow and walked forward, how could a single flee bitten mongrel cause such commotion? When she shoved Ginger out of the way she peered through the door. Lily lay on her knees stroking the blood matted fur of a white husky dog. The dog's heart had clearly been ripped from its chest, for it lay not far from the body. Pieces of it's fur and bone lay scattered around it. Heart shattering apologizes dispensed from Lily's trembling lips as she stroked the lifeless corpse and occasionally scratching it behind one year.

Lily looked up at Pam blood streaked on her face, "He's dead."

Who knew someone could get so distraught over a mutt, but the sight of it did something to Pam. Anger fueled within Pam, a lot more anger, then probably should have been warranted over the death of a mere mongrel; but the look on Lily's face triggered something primal within Pam. This bastard was going to pay.

When Tara wrapped her arms around Lily, whom instinctively flinched for a moment before throwing herself into Tara's arms. Anger worked within Pam relentlessly, mercilessly. She was going to crush that bastard's eternal life between her own fingers.

Tara was slightly surprised when Lily embraced her closely. Lily was not one for a whole lot of physical contact so for a second Tara was unsure if she should reciprocate the hug or if Lily would pull away. When Lily spoke shivers shot down Tara's spine, "Thank You."

Pam froze at what she was seeing, every primal panic bell was drumming within her being, "Eric!"

Lily's body moved sluggishly as if it was made of lead, as if she would collapse at any moment from the trembling movements. Pam was in front of Lily, within seconds, danger hinting at the edges of her voice, "Don't you do it! Do you understand me? Don't you fucking do it!"

Pam grasped Lily's small arms, " Are you fucking stupid? Don't you like it here? For God's sake, Eric where the fuck are you!?"

Lily smiled softly, yet sadly at Pam, as she reached into her pocket, while her free hand vanished into one of the pockets in her dress. After her closed fist, reemerged with something hidden within her palm, she gently placed it in Pam's open palm. When something cool and smooth touched the flesh of her palm Pam's eyes dropped Lily's gaze.

"Thank You, Pam." Lily said as she backed away slowly from the woman she didn't know to be her birth mother, or she would of done so much more for Pam than what she had.

"Master!" Lily's fractured trembling tone caused Pam's head to jerk up from what Lily had given her, "Can I come home yet, Master! I want to come home."

Pam slammed her body into Lily's and grasped her arm tightly, "What the fuck do you think you are doing!?"

"What the hell is going on!?" Eric demanded as he finally emerged into view.

"She called me." A voice cooed triumphantly. Eric clenched his jaw tightly as a growl escaped his lips, turning slowly he found a smug faced Ambrose smirking at him.

Pam held a tight grip onto Lily's arm, and firmly planted herself between them, "You are not taking her fucking anywhere!"

Ambrose sneered at Pam, "Mr. Northman, I suggest you teach your whore her place."

Pam bust before him and raised her arm to smack him, but Eric seized her arm, "I suggest you watch what you say about my Progey or I will let her tear you limb from limb."

Ambrose laughed, "I would like to see the bitch try! Harlot!"

Lily moved slowly, and stopped before him, he gave Pam a toothy devious grin, "Whore, why don't you show your friend here where, all whores belong."

Pam watched as her blood seethed beneath her flesh as Lily sank to the ground at his feet. When he raised his foot and kicked Lily over, Eric had Ambrose by the throat, "Do that again, and I will end you. No matter what the King or anyone else says."

Ambrose smiled at Eric, " I told you, Eric Northman, she would be with me soon enough." Ambrose jerked free and he yanked Lily up hard by the arm.

Ambrose pulled her close to him as he smiled at Pam, "Do not presume to think you have any privileges to her. Remember, my dear, you were the one who walked away."

"What's her name!" Tara demanded, moving closer to Pam, arms folded.

"Lily Pamela Tailor, don't assume you will be able to find a way to take her from me." He smiled at Pam as he continued, "I am not the one who abandoned her to die."

With that Ambrose and Lily vanished in a flash of vampire speed.

"Why the fuck did you stop me Eric!?" Pam demanded angrily.

"I am not going to allow you to do something that will get you killed just because you are thinking with your emotions Pamela!"

Pam growled and stormed away, fueled by her anger.

Tara watched slightly astonished, "We aren't just going to let him take her like that are we?"

Eric sighed, "Until we have proof, there isn't much we can do?"

"What more fucking proof do we need!?" Tara demanded angrily, "The poor girl has nightmares and the fact that she looks astonished every time we tell her she could go out whenever she wants, and the way she acts. Isn't that fucking proof enough!?"

"Sadly, no." Eric said, watching Pam disappear from behind the trees, "Keep an eye on her, will you Tara? Don't let her do anything stupid till I get back."

"Where the hell are you going?" Tara demanded folding her arms, truthfully Tara's heart hurts for Pam. But, if Lily was stupid enough to go back to her bastard of her maker, then why should Pam care so much? Pam was rather harsh on the poor girl at times any, you would think she didn't care.

"Hopefully, to get Pam, back her daughter." Eric said vanishing from view before Tara could ask for an explanation. What did he mean Lily was Pam's daughter? The realization dawned on Tara like a ton of lead filled bricks, suddenly everything made sense.

* * *

There you go guys, sorry it's taken me so long to post! This school semester has kept me super busy. What do you think Lily gave to Pam? How is Pam going to deal with Lily returning to her maker? Will Eric be able to convince Bill that Lily should be permanently placed in his care, or does Eric have something else in mind. I might tweak this chapter later on, if I do, I'll let you know. Until next time guys, please review and have a great day!


End file.
